


Hidden Love

by Freddolina



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddolina/pseuds/Freddolina
Summary: Branch and Poppy after helping the Bergens, continue their life together.. but everything does not end here.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Good morning, my dear," Branch said, bringing breakfast in bed to Poppy on a beautiful decorated tray.  
Poppy rubbed his eyes and sat on the bed and smiled at the blue troll  
"Oh, thank you Branch!"  
"Whatever for my treasure"  
Branch smiled and sat beside her, putting the tray on the knees of the pink troll.  
Poppy watched for a moment the tray and saw beautiful flowers in a small colored jar.  
They were of a bright yellow with beautiful orange petals  
"What a Beautiful Branch! I have never seen you before! Where did you get her? "  
"I collected her this morning in the clearing after Bergen Town for you"  
Poppy's eyes widened with joy and hugged Branch  
"Oh thank you my dear!"  
Poppy was full of joy and laid a sweet kiss on Branch's cheek.  
Branch put his hand where Poppy kissed him and began to blush and got up.  
"Well, I'll leave you to your breakfast and I'll let you prepare, down to the village I 'm waiting you"  
Branch turned and went to the exit of the pod.  
Poppy smiled to herself for this nice morning, she ate her breakfast, she got up the bed and walked in front of the mirror to comb her hair, with her silvery comb.  
She wandered the comb from bottom to top until his pink wrists were properly aligned, tied his hair in a tail with her usual elastic blue and put her green crown with blue flowers in her head and added the flowers that gave her Branch to her crown and then get out to reach her friends at the village.  
The pink troll came out of the pod and headed to the village where her friends were waiting for her along with Branch.  
They make some scrapbooks along with small trolls.  
"Oh, here is our queen!"  
exclaimed dj Suki.  
The pink troll smiled "Hello guys! I'm glad to see you! "  
Guy Diamond points on Poppy's crown  
"What a beautiful flower! Where did you get it? "  
"it tooks Branch for me!"  
"Really nice! You know, they'd be fine in some of your clippings! "  
Poppy put her finger under his chin and thought  
 "Hmmm ... You're right Guy!"  
The pink troll turned to Branch and grabbed his hands with enthusiasm  
"Branch! When can you take some of these flowers for me, my love? "  
"Sure my beloved, indeed I will do it right away! Just let me go and take my backpack "  
Poppy jumped out of joy and hugged Branch  
Branch returned The hug with a kiss on the front of the pink troll  
"I'll be back soon, my beloved"  
Branch reluctantly took off from this hug and went to the pod to retrieve the backpack and then go to the glade to pick up those rare flowers for the pink troll.


	2. Chapter 2

 The Survival Walked along the clearing to take the flowers for the pink troll

overcoming Bergen Town, did not carry his crown whit he, for fear of ruiningor or losing it. The blue troll did so many times when he was still in his bunker to take those flowers, they have many healing qualities besides being beautiful. But this time there was a strange feeling in him that made him feel strange.

As if something was going to happen, Branch, while was blue, he was always a bit instinctive. Branch tried to ignore this feeling, because the bergen did not eat the troll anymore, nothing could have happened. He continued walking along the clearing, going after bergen town and went to the field of flowers to pick them up.

Finally he reached his goal, The blue troll was glad to have arrived and sighed and opened his backpack.

Branch Began to put some flowers that he pulled from the flowered ground into his backpack and while he did this he whispered a simple but gentle melody dedicated to his beloved to make the operation more relaxing and motivating. Branch made a puff of relief for having finally collected enough flowers so that poppy could do all the cut-out albums he wanted and even not have to go back to pick them up.

"Oh, finally I can go home .."

As the blue troll said this a very familiar voice came from behind him

"HELP ME PLEASE!"

Branch turned surprise where the voice came and widened his eyes when he saw creek dirt and wounded, walk toward him.

"Creek ?! Are you alive?"

Creek widened his eyes with surprise limping toward Branch

"And you should be Gray! Cabbage I did not recognize you! How did you get your colors back? "

Branch crossed his arms

"Certainly not thanks to you, I have retrieved Colors, The traitors"

Creek snorted

"I see you left Gray in Branch, let's go... you will not have it with me yet?"

"No! No! It's with you for selling us all and serving the bergens on a serving dish! "

Branch said with a smile, his hands folded to his shoulders

Creek made a puff of relief

"How nice to hear this!"

Branch gave him a skeptical look and took it off

"Where do you go Branch?"

"this certainly not are your affair!"

"No, wait! Please take me with you! "He begged him.

"But did you go crazy? do you know what would happen if I took you to the village? I do not think you're going to buy it this time! "

"What can I do for Branch .. I beg you to help me .. I'm wounded and I do not know where to go."

"That's what you've been looking for by Creek alone, it's just your fault if you're so"

Creek grabbed the survivor's hands and looked him in the weeping eyes

"Please Branch, forgive me at least, for all! Please! I was horrible with all of you and with you for all this time .. I'm terribly sorry .. "

Branch watched Creek surprised at how the purple troll did so much, knowing his ego.

he tore his hands out of the purple troll grip and turned around

"... I'll keep you in my bunker, I will not stay there anymore... However, respects my personal space."

Creek widened his eyes with enthusiasm and embraced the blue troll with such joy.

the survivor shuddered

"Hey, hey! what have I just told you about personal space? "

"Excuse Branch"

the purple troll smiled and scratched his head.

 The survivor snorted and rolled his eyes

"Well, now I'm following you a bit to walk"

The purple troll limping follows Branch to reach the bunker.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Walking along a certain distance, the two male trolls finally reached the path to the bunker, did not exchange many words, even though the questions are lots.  
Arriving in front of the bunker door, branch lifted the brown doorman with a Get Away write above which was in fact a bunker trapdoor.  
The purple troll stunned when he entered the bunker, it was amazing that all this had been done by only one troll.  
"Damn Branch! All this is spectacular! "  
the blue troll blushed and angleed the lip in a small smile  
"I know, I was pretty proud."  
"And now what are you doing about this bunker?"  
"We keep it for the resort's supplies, you know, it has a capacity that can hold up to 10 years of supplies"  
"Stunning!"  
the blue troll was happy that Creek would appreciate his bunker, nobody had ever done it before, not even Poppy when he first came to ask for his help.  
This thought, however, made him remember the Creek betrayal that made him immediately change his mood and said, making a big puff  
"Well, here you have food, water and where to stay .. I think I'll be back to the village now"  
Creek, hearing these words, began to feel a choking chest feeling, had been so long in the forest alone and the fear that Branch left him only made him anxious.  
"Leave me here alone now ..?"  
"Is it a problem? I have been there for many years here, and it was not so bad "  
"What do I do this all by myself? There is nothing to do here! "  
Branch rolled his eyes and gave a little rage of anger  
"Could you meditate?"  
the purple troll looked around and looked down  
"I have too badly in my leg, I do not think I have to concentrate so much"  
the blue troll looked down and inspected the legs of Creek  
"Hmm, in fact you got your leg swollen .."  
Branch thought for a moment and motioned to sit Creek on a small wooden chair  
"Sit down here"  
Creek looked down at the chair and sat down. The blue troll bowed in front of the purple troll and took off  
backed his backpack, put it down to the ground and pulled out a couple of flowers he took for poppy.  
He rubbed the flowers between them quickly, leaving a lot of cream out of them  
perfumed on his hands, lifted the purple troll yellow trouser and put the cream on his leg.  
The purple troll shivered  
"Ah! Ouch!!  
The blue troll looked at him with reproach  
"You're always complaining ..."  
He slowly massaged the Creek's leg with circular movements until the cream was properly absorbed by the violet skin and  
he stood up and put his backpack back on his shoulders  
"Well, now you just have to wait for the cream to make you effect, I'll go back to the village to get you something to change you .. ok?"  
the purple troll nodded with a suffering face  
survival turned and headed to the bunker when Creek called him behind him  
"Branch, thank you for everything"  
the blue troll did not say anything at the creek and continued walking at the exit of the bunker and went to the village of the trolls.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Branch finally came to the village, and without arousing suspicion, headed to the creek pod, when it was seen by Poppy  
"Hello branch!"  
the blue troll blushed  
"H-hey, Poppy! Look at the case I was just looking you! Hehe I've got a lot of flowers!"  
The pink troll was very happy, made jumps of joy and looked at the affiliate with enthusiasm  
"Oh, branch! I love you!"  
the blue troll broadly grinned at a poppy and emptied his backpack on the ground, but only two miserly flowers fell out of it  
"Hem, branch? Would these flowers be?"  
the survivor began to feel a strong embarrassment to had forgotten to have used  
a good deal of flowers for the leg of Creek.  
He looked poppy and frowned  
lowering the ears  
"Oh ... sorry ... I will have closed my backpack badly and they will fall while I come here"  
the pink troll noticed distasteful branch and approached him and gave a kiss on his cheek  
"It does not matter, I appreciate that you went over there for me! Thank you!"  
the blue troll smiled at Poppy's words, raised that he was not angry with him  
"I promise you that I will take others and even more beautiful than I collected this morning"  
"There is no need to go, I will make the scrapbook another day"  
branch raised his eyebrows  
"No, I'll take those flowers back to you, my darling, my princess will not stop making albums for my own sake, then you've made my happiness back ... you making me happy I want to make yourself happy!"  
"My happiness and being with you"  
the blue troll felt a chill warm feeling and was moved by the princess's words, took the pink hands of the female troll and kissed her head  
"I love you poppy, you're all for me, being with you is the nicest thing that could ever happen to me ..  
now so what is my purpose of life .. make you happy and love yourself intensely .. "  
poppy moved to the words of branch and embraced him  
"I love you Branch .."  
"I also poppy ... and now I'm going to pick you up those flowers"  
Poppy pulled back reluctantly from this hug and laughed to branch.  
"OK it's good! Meanwhile, I take these two and see what I can do "  
Branch nodded and greeted poppy that he left.  
Branch snorted, bent to the ground, and looked up to the sky, tilting her ears down.  
Lying to poppy made him feel bad even though they were small things.  
he shook his head and stood up thinking about what Creek might be.  
He climbed up the tree of the troll where there were many colored pods,  
from orange to pink, from yellow to red and also from many glitterers.  
The blue troll lay on a bough of the tree and covered his eyes with his hands.  
It was a business to find the Creek pod, without knowing what it was, even a bit stupid to have not asked to Creek how it was make.  
He removed his hands from his face and fixed the gap between the pods when he noticed a small pod  
of two tones of color from the blue to the slightly watered and neglected water.  
Branch widened his eyes and raised his ears  
"That pod looks like Creek's hair ... should be that"  
The blue troll stood up and walked along the bough to reach the other end  
of the tree, the bough was large enough to walk easily without risking falling.  
He reached the Creek pod and came close to the door that was closed. Branch gave a little rage of anger, kneeled down and took off the backpack I put in front of him.  
He roared a bit inside and pulled out a brooch and a broken paperclip that slipped into the lock.  
The blue troll moved his head to the door, his ears moving in different directions, listening to the slightest noise of the gears that made the lock, at some point finally the branch ears got up and smiled at the enthusiasm when he heard the lock which had unlocked.  
He put the broken brooch and paperclip in his backpack, and he put it on his shoulders as he stood up; gently pushed the door to enter, causing an annoying crunch that swallowed branch.

The inside of the Creek pod was comfortable enough with the dark orange walls and the green floor, it had small wooden furniture with essential oils scented in graceful small glass flasks.  
Branch approached the cabinets and rummaged around if they were dressed or whatever they could serve at Creek.  
While he was searching, he noticed many photos of the purple troll with Poppy and many scrapbook albums dedicated to the princess on the shelves, buzzing branch raised eyebrows and shrugged and continued his search when he opened a closet where he found pants, shirts and shirts of all kinds and many yoga mats refined in small nylon bags.  
Branch looked surprised at the carefully dressed and folded mountain of clothing, the blue troll had never seen so many clothes before, even poppy had so many and did not know what Creek wanted, and did not want to go wrong, then she went safely taking a pair of yellow pants like the ones he always saw on he.  
The survivor looked still around, picked up a wooden comb, two random glass flasks, and a refined yoga mat.  
He headed toward the exit and looked back before leaving to make sure he had taken everything he needed and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Branch reached the bunker, lifted the doormat and went in, went down the stairs and walked to the main room where he left Creek last time.  
The spiritual troll was on the ground doing some yoga exercises.  
The blue troll observed Creek as he approached and put the backpack on the table  
"I see that your leg has passed"  
Creek stood up  
"Oh, Branch! I'm glad to see you! And already, those flowers are miraculous! "  
"Yes, this flowers are very good, now I have to go and resume"  
Creek creaked his lip  
"Uh, are you still going?"  
the blue troll shrugged  
"Yes, Creek, and I have to go in the village"  
Creek snorted  
"What a bore, still here alone"  
"Do you want to go back to the forest?"  
the purple troll shook his head and wrinkled his eyebrows  
"No, no ..."  
the survivor shrugged and gently swept the backpack on the table by quitting  
the things he had taken for Creek  
"Here, here are pants, a comb, two flasks and a yoga mat, so you can meditate better"  
Creek made a big smile at the sight of his things  
"Thank you Branch!"  
the blue troll crossed his arms  
"Now you have everything you need to get you washed if you want"  
"Oh yes! where is your shower? "  
branch raise an eyebrow  
"shower? I do not have a shower "  
the purple troll shrugged and looked at the branch with a skeptical look  
"And how should I wash?"  
"There is a lake in the forest if you want"  
Creek widened his eyes surprised  
"The lake?? we are in full autumn, you know cold will be the water! "  
Branch closed his eyes and snorted  
"I know it very well"  
The purple troll remained silent for a few moments  
"Well, where should I go?"  
"It's just before the path to the flowering field, I'll accompany you"  
The blue troll rose to his feet and opened a wooden cabinet, pulled out a towel thrown over the creek's face.  
"Put everything in the rucksack we go"  
the blue troll headed toward the exit of the bunker  
creek took the towel from his face and put it in his backpack together with a trouser, comb and a glass flask and ran behind a branch by raising an arm  
"Wait!"  
The two male trolls came out of the bunker together and walked toward the lake path again away and in silence.  
Creek looked around and came closer to the troll but did not invade too much his personal space and interrupted the silence between them  
"B-branch? Can I ask you a question?"  
branch snorted and consented to the question even if he did not care  
"Tell me"  
"How did you lose your colors?"  
branch creaked in eyebrows and with a tone of anger voice screaming at Creek  
"It's not a topic I want to talk about, and certainly with you"  
Creek looked at him confused  
"Well... then how did you get your colors back?  
Branch look at creek angry  
"Are not you asking me a little too many questions?"  
creek shrugged  
“came on! branch, now you can define friends, you can trust me"  
branch laughed  
"I? Friend with you? No way!"  
the purple troll looked at him strangely  
"For what reason?"  
the survivor stopped and turned toward the creek, raised a hand and began counting with his fingers  
"1-Think only to yourself, 2- I can not stand you, 3 - You're a traitor,  
now enough with the questions "  
The purple troll did not answer and looked at the void avoiding the stern look of the branch  
the blue troll watched creek turned and walked.  
Creek followed him without saying a word, only thinking of what branch he said, making a big sigh without thinking about it.  
The two trolls Arrived at the lake, branch stopped and turned to creek  
"Well, I'm waiting for that rock okay?"  
The purple troll did not answer, but only with a serious look.  
The blue troll left and sat behind the rock and made a big puff; Creek's presence made him nervous, but strangely the first time he felt guilty about how he had treated him, they used to bark very often, but this time, it was different.  
He put his head on his knees, waiting for the purple troll to finish.  
Creek took off his backpack, kneeled down and pulled out so he could for wash. He lay down all over the ground and carried with it the glass flask that took branch and the towel.  
He put everything on the shore of the lake, dropped his dirty pants, and gently put the toe of the foot into the water of the lake.  
The purple troll shivered and jumped backwards  
"E-eh frost !!"  
back from the shore of the lake and watched the lake with terror, the water was cold, but that was the only way to wash creek.  
Creek puffed, it was as if the lake challenged him at that moment, took a little run and dived into the lake.  
Creek trembled and repeatedly swooped the teeth at first but then became accustomed to the climate of the lake.  
He swam to the shore and poured the contents of the glass flask on his hands then gently step on his purple skin, then his hair.  
He drags his fingers through his hairs of two tones of color from the bottom up, removing the knots contained within his thick hair, the drops of water gently slipping over the creek skin, ending still in the water of the lake.  
When I was finished brushing his hair, the purple troll out of the lake and wiped it with the towel that gave him the survivor, put on her pants clean and brush his hair.  
Creek was satisfied, to feel clean, his body and hair resumed his approaching colors, his skin was a good scent of wild flowers and blue berries,  
Usually these body aromas were put on an appointment or in the courtesy period, but Creek thought this might have somewhat softened branch to him in some way.  
The spiritual troll, put it all in the branch's backpack and reached the troll blue behind the rock  
"I ended up branch"  
branch looked up and stood  
"Well let's get the flowers now"  
Creek nodded and followed branch for the flowering field,  
the blue troll very often on the way nodded around to see where this sweet aroma came from.  
The spiritual troll was slightly satisfied and amused by the branch's reaction to its new perfume.  
They continued to walk when they reached the flowering field.  
The blue troll went on a small hill and began to rip some flowers from the ground avoiding whistling the melody this time.  
The purple troll curiously watched the survivor and approached him  
"What do you need these flowers for?"  
branch did not answer him and continued to collect the flowers.  
Creek shrugged and started helping branch to pick up the flowers.  
The blue troll looked at him, he felt contending within himself for the help of the spiritual troll toward him.  
"I sang."  
Creek turned to branch and stopped for a moment to collect the flowers.  
"Huh?"  
"I sang, so I got my colors back"  
The purple troll observed a surprising branch for the unexpected response; he was delighted that branch had confided with him.  
"It certainly will be a beautiful song"  
Right at that moment, both of the two troll hugging bracelets illuminated  
that moment was embarrassing for the two male trolls, but in spite of this creek widened his arms in front of a branch.  
The troll blue embarrassed cleared his throat  
“E-Eh, w-well, I think that's enough with the flowers, now we have to go, it's getting late"  
creek helped branch to put the flowers in the backpack and then follow it to the bunker trail.  
Branch and creek returned to the bunker, the blue troll left its creek and returned to the village.  
It turned dark when the branch returned to its pod.  
Poppy was still awake, she was drinking herbal tea with some biscuit.  
The pink troll Sorrowed broadly at Branch's view  
"Oh branch! Come here eat with me "  
branch settled in the chair and ate together, today had not eaten all day had a tremendous hunger, once he went to bed because he was tired dead.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Days passed to the village of trolls, Branch did not go to anymore in the bunker,

he stayed with Poppy to make many albums with rare flowers.

But he could not deny that he thought much of Creek, what he was doing and know how he spent the days.

Overwhelmed this thought came closer to Poppy and took her by the chin, observed her big eyes on the pink troll and went slowly to the mouth of poppy to kiss her.

Poppy put their hand in their mouths.

Branch opened his eyes.

"Branch, you know I wanna wait for our wedding for a kiss"

the blue troll snorted

"Let's go Poppy, that's bad if we do it before?"

poppy shook his head and ridiculed

"You will have to wait if you hold on to me"

Branch chuckled and made a small puff

"Okay, even if it's going to be a bit difficult"

Poppy smiled

"And we only miss 3 days at our wedding and coronation"

the survivor embraced the pink troll enthusiastically

"I can not wait to get through soon!"

poppy smiled and pulled away from her embrace

"Oh, branch I have the cake I want you to taste, it will be what we will use for the wedding, I want to know what you think"

"Okay Love"

Branch and Poppy stood up and went together holding iin the kitchen at the celebration center.

The chef trolled on two small trays decorated the cake for the two trolls, put them on the table and waited for their judgment.

Branch I do not use the cutlery, ate the pie in my hands.

She widened her eyes enthusiastically when she felt that the cake was very good

"This cake is really great! Compliments! What was it done if I can know? "

the pink troll smiled with enthusiasm, pulled out one of the rare flowers she put on the table in front of Branch

"Ta da!"

branch laughed and put a hand on his forehead and then looked up

"Do you like these flowers?"

the pink troll laughed and put a finger over his lip

"Hmm, just a little bit"

branch smiled at poppy, with one hand took her hand while with the other hand gently placed on the pink troll cheek and said looking gently in her eyes

"Do you want to come and see this field personally?"

poppy widen the eyes holding her hand a little bit and placing her other hand on the branch

"Oh yes! I really would love it! "

the blue troll widened the smile

"Then prepare! This will be our flourishing appointment!

I expect you to leave the troll village for 4 hours of embrace, so we have the time both to prepare "

poppy jump of joy and embraced branch

"Oh, branch! I'm so happy"

branch clasping poppy rejoining the hug

"me too"

poppy reluctantly pulled back from his embrace

"Well ... then we'll see you down there!

Branch nodded and then looked at the pink troll as he walked away.

Branch smiled, thought this could be a chance to have his first kiss and he think a few moments between and if before calling the chef-troll

"Please, could you prepare a piece of cake to take away? Thank you"

the annual troll smiling at branch and did what the blue troll had asked him,

he prepared a purple package with a blue ribbon on top of the blue troll and handed it to branch

"here's to you"

the blue troll smiled and thanked the other troll, took the parcel, and left at the exit.

The survivor climbed on the troll tree went to his pod to prepare for the poppy appointment, washed brushing his hair and changed his clothes into something more appropriate but still simple, put on a vest made of two large leaves tied to neck together with a gentle short with golden embroideries and shorts that came to the light brown knee and put her crown of leaves in her hair, looked in the mirror and had to admit that she was not at all bad with this new outfit she had taken the package with the cake from the table and went away from the pod to the point of meeting with poppy.

The blue troll went to the meeting point and as soon as he got to know was very early, he looked at the watch and missed 2 hours before came poppy then decided how she had planned to go by creek just to let her taste the cake but was called by behind him by diamond guy

"Hello branch!"

the blue troll got nervous, muttered and changed expression as he turned to guy with an improvised smile

"Hi Guy!"

"Where are you doing so elegant?"

Branch put his hand in his hair and quickly answered to the guy

"I was thinking of going to the lake to eat a cake"

guy looked at him surprised

"Dressed like this?"

branch blushed

"Soon I'll be king, I have to get used to dressing like this sooner or later"

"You are perfectly right .. even I was direct of it, if you want us to go together"

branch shook his hand and frowned

"NO! No! Do not bother!

Diamond Guy smiled

"It would be a pleasure to me"

Branch began to feel so angry hidden in a smile and turned to guy

"Oh, my god! I forgot one thing! Wait here to come right away"

the survior ran away from guy

guy diamond look at he so confused.

The blue troll go behind the troll tree and sighs

"And now how I can let me avoid it?"

branch looked around and saw a path and widened a smile

"Already! I can go the opposite way to the village! it's a bit loungh but not so much "

Branch discreetly went in the other pathway without Guy knowing this.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The blue troll walked to the path, looked around with a bit of fear of being seen.  
Yes he felt a bit blame for guy, but he did not want to waste time with him.  
The survivor used us a bit more than expected but could still arrive in time for the poppy appointment.  
Branch Finally reached his bunker.  
Yes he felt a little anxious, it was so long that he did not go to creek, he lifted the trap and came in.  
He looked around before reaching the main room where he last left creek,  
who was as usual meditating on a yoga mat.  
The survivor observed the purple troll before interrupting his meditation  
"H-hey?"  
Creek opened his eyes and then widened both eyes with surprise  
"Branch!"  
the purple troll rose from the floor and smiled at the survivor  
"I thought you were forgotten! Have you come so well dressed for me? "  
the survivor crossed his arms and frowned  
"Yes, of course... I have an appointment"  
Creek became serious for a moment and then smiled  
"With who?  
The blue troll puffed and looked at the spiritual troll with reproach  
"this not your affair creek "  
the purple troll smiled and shook his head  
"But what a sweet visit! Your character I missed right!  
The survivor raised an eyebrow, sat down in a chair and put the pack on the table  
"This is for you"  
the purple troll looked surprised the pack, pulled a chair from under the table and sat next to branch  
"Hem, thanks?"  
branch smiled at the guru and reassured him  
"There's nothing nocive inside"  
the spiritual troll chuckled confusingly to the survivor and approached the box that gently opened, pulling the bandwidth open, it opened like a flower blossoming, creek smiled and widened his eyes  
"Oh, what a nice cake branch! You did it?"  
the survivor put my back on the back of the chair and stretched the muscles  
"No, this made him a chef-troll for my wedding"  
the spiritual troll was shocked by such news and smiled at the survivor as he rose to take a fork in the kitchen cabinet  
"What joy to feel you fixed at last, I suppose you would marry the same person you have the appointment today, would poppy be?"  
branch blush, and turned to the guru quietly  
"Yes .. they are really excited about getting married to her ... how did have you understand was her?"  
Creek took the fork that put on the kitchen and stretched to take a cup to put the herb cold tea  
"Well, it's very simple, from the crown you have on your head"  
Branch smiled and forgot to wear her crown  
"Ah, well, really obvious .."  
the spiritual troll poured the tea into two cups that he brought to the table together with the cutlery  
"Thank you Creek"  
the purple troll sat in his chair and smiled at the survivor  
"Your welcome"


End file.
